The presently disclosed embodiments relate generally to layers that are useful in imaging apparatus members and components, for use in electrophotographic, including digital, apparatuses. More particularly, the embodiments pertain to an improved electrophotographic imaging member comprising a very thin outer layer on the imaging member surface, where the outer layer comprises healing materials that act as a barrier against moisture and/or surface contaminants. The improved imaging member exhibits improved xerographic performance, such as reduced wear and deletions in high humidity conditions. The embodiments also pertain to methods for making the improved electrophotographic imaging member.
In electrophotographic or electrophotographic printing, the charge retentive surface, typically known as a photoreceptor, is electrostatically charged, and then exposed to a light pattern of an original image to selectively discharge the surface in accordance therewith. The resulting pattern of charged and discharged areas on the photoreceptor form an electrostatic charge pattern, known as a latent image, conforming to the original image. The latent image is developed by contacting it with a finely divided electrostatically attractable powder known as toner. Toner is held on the image areas by the electrostatic charge on the photoreceptor surface. Thus, a toner image is produced in conformity with a light image of the original being reproduced or printed. The toner image may then be transferred to a substrate or support member (e.g., paper) directly or through the use of an intermediate transfer member, and the image affixed thereto to form a permanent record of the image to be reproduced or printed. Subsequent to development, excess toner left on the charge retentive surface is cleaned from the surface. The process is useful for light lens copying from an original or printing electronically generated or stored originals such as with a raster output scanner (ROS), where a charged surface may be imagewise discharged in a variety of ways.
The described electrophotographic copying process is well known and is commonly used for light lens copying of an original document. Analogous processes also exist in other electrophotographic printing applications such as, for example, digital laser printing or ionographic printing and reproduction where charge is deposited on a charge retentive surface in response to electronically generated or stored images.
Scorotron has been employed to charge the surface of a photoreceptor. Alternatively, to charge the surface of a photoreceptor, a contact type charging device has been used. The contact type charging device includes a conductive member which is supplied a voltage from a power source with a D.C. voltage superimposed with a A.C. voltage of no less than twice the level of the D.C. voltage. The charging device contacts the image bearing member (photoreceptor) surface, which is a member to be charged. The outer surface of the image bearing member is charged with the rubbing friction at the contact area. The contact type charging device charges the image bearing member to a predetermined potential. Typically the contact type charger is in the form of a roll charger such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,980, the relative portions thereof incorporated herein by reference.
Electrophotographic photoreceptors can be provided in a number of forms. For example, the photoreceptors can be a homogeneous layer of a single material, such as vitreous selenium, or it can be a composite layer containing a photoconductive layer and another material. In addition, the photoreceptor can be layered. Multilayered photoreceptors or imaging members have at least two layers, and may include a substrate, a conductive layer, an optional undercoat layer (sometimes referred to as a “charge blocking layer” or “hole blocking layer”), an optional adhesive layer, a photogenerating layer (sometimes referred to as a “charge generation layer,” “charge generating layer,” or “charge generator layer”), a charge transport layer, and an optional overcoating layer in either a flexible belt form or a rigid drum configuration. In the multilayer configuration, the active layers of the photoreceptor are the charge generation layer (CGL) and the charge transport layer (CTL). Enhancement of charge transport across these layers provides better photoreceptor performance. Multilayered flexible photoreceptor members may include an anti-curl layer on the backside of the substrate, opposite to the side of the electrically active layers, to render the desired photoreceptor flatness.
Conventional photoreceptors are disclosed in the following patents, a number of which describe the presence of light scattering particles in the undercoat layers: Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,961; Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,839; and Katayama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,638. The term “photoreceptor” or “photoconductor” is generally used interchangeably with the terms “imaging member.” The term “electrophotographic” includes “electrophotographic” and “xerographic.” The terms “charge transport molecule” are generally used interchangeably with the terms “hole transport molecule.”
However, even such conventional photoreceptors are not necessarily sufficient in electrophotographic characteristics and durability, particularly when they are used in combination with a charger of the contact-charging system (contact charger) or a cleaning apparatus, such as a cleaning blade. Further, when a photoreceptor is used in combination with a contact charger and a toner obtained by chemical polymerization (polymerization toner), image quality may be deteriorated due to a surface of the photoreceptor being stained with a discharge product produced in contact charging or the polymerization toner remaining after a transfer step. Still further, the use of a cleaning blade to remove discharge product or remaining toner from the surface of the photoreceptor involves friction and abrasion between the surface of the photoreceptor and the cleaning blade, which tends to damage the surface of the photoreceptor, breaks the cleaning blade or turns up the cleaning blade. As a result of this repetitive cycling, the outermost layer of the photoreceptor experiences a high degree of frictional contact with other machine subsystem components used to clean and/or prepare the photoreceptor for imaging during each cycle. When repeatedly subjected to cyclic mechanical interactions against the machine subsystem components, photoreceptor can experience severe frictional wear at the outermost organic photoreceptor layer surface that can greatly reduce the useful life of the photoreceptor. Ultimately, the resulting wear impairs photoreceptor performance and thus image quality.
Thus, as the demand for improved print quality in xerographic reproduction is increasing, there is a continued need for achieving improved performance, such as finding a way to minimize or eliminate charge accumulation in photoreceptors.